Of Bound Swords
by diamonddemonlord
Summary: After the battle with Demise, Link is left... inhuman and in the hands of the Demon Lord Ghirahim. What will happen to him now? GhiraLink, AU ending to Skyward Sword, some light spoilers? M for safety of content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ghirahim knelt over the body his sealed master had tossed aside so easily, and swept that pretty dirty blonde hair that wasn't styled neatly at all away from the handsome face. Demise had cursed him with the pleasures of becoming a weapon like he was, and Ghirahim knew from his own that the physical change in the body, mind and soul wasn't that pleasant. A new blade formed within your body and you became the sheath for it. That's what it meant to be a Demon Sword.

The Skychild groaned, his clothes torn and bloody, the Master Sword strewn far away from him. Since it was blessed for him, he would probably be able to place the sword and its female spirit in the pedestal now that he was no longer the hero of myth and legend. The unneeded hero.

Dark eyes roamed over the body. The tunic was slashed totally to shreds in the back, and what remained of the wounds were dried blood on the skin and bloodied clothing. The gashes had healed right up. Demons healed quickly, Demon Swords healed up faster. He should know. He was the only one until this child became one.

There was a chance he would not remember his name, his past or anything, and the Demon Sword made up his mind that he would guide the young demon to place the Master Sword in her resting place, and he would tutor the young man to be one of his rank. Demon Swords had the automatic title of Demon Lord, and Link was not going to tarnish the name by being uncivil in his actions.

The body of the Skychild shifted and Ghirahim held his breath, and he turned his head, rolling over onto his back and grunting in pain, and eyes flickered open. They should have been the shade of the sky, but the change had, well, changed that. They were the shade of the most precious amethysts. His own eyes were like a dark sapphire, that you could almost look at them and say they were black, but they weren't.

The Skychild's new eyes were unfocused and hazy, and pained grunts came from him. His blade was forming inside of him, and it was a long and tedious process. Ghirahim's own was reforming, now that his Master was gone, it would reform in a lighter blade, unless his next Master requested it of him to have a heavier blade. Could Demon Swords wield each other?

He asked that question of what he was when he felt a bond spin between himself and the Skychild. He frowned. Calling him Master was out of the question, as the young man had become the same as him. The demon hummed to himself quietly and watched as the new demon sit up, and his hand flew to his chest.

"Who are you?" His eyes were filled with innocence. he did not remember. He didn't remember who Ghirahim was, who he was. "Who am I?"

"I'll tell you when we get out of here. Can you pick up the sword over there? You may need to use your tunic to protect your hand in case the blade hurts you." Ghirahim softly spoke, reaching out in case the new spirit needed support and he slowly got to his feet.

"Not that dumb, thank you." Ghirahim frowned as the demon picked up the sword with no ill effect on his body and sheathed it like it was second nature. He debated on telling Link his actual name, or giving him a new one, like Demise did for him when he woke. He did regain his human memories after a while, no, Link was not going to experience what he did and pretty much forget who he was, and Ghirahim was going to tell him exactly who he was now.

He took a look around the area. This was where Demise had been sealed for all this time? It was such a beautiful place, and it seemed like a shame to place the brute of a King in this magical area that was so enrapturing to the eyes. But for Link to die in here? It was a fitting place if it cleared as it was the last thing he saw. Some kindness in an otherwise cruel and unfair death. He was just doing what the goddess had jerked him around on her strings of fate for. Poor child.

He cast a spell and created a portal out of the realm they were in. The former hero turned and Ghirahim stood in the portal, reaching out for the other demon. The other slowly walked over and slipped his hand into Ghirahim's. A bright flash of light covered his field of vision and when the stars in his eyes cleared, they were back in the Sealed Grounds.

"Okay, now that we're out of whatever that place was..." The young demon wobbled away like a new animal getting used to its legs, and he turned around and pointed at the other, and he was reminded of the way Demise cursed the former hero. "What the hell is your name? And who and what am I?" He moved his hand to his chest and he couldn't help but be reminded of himself and how fluidly he acted when they had first met.

"My name is Ghirahim." The demon strode towards the other, long legs quickly letting him catch up to the hero. "Your name is Link, and you are a Demon Sword's spirit, like myself. There, happy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. Where is this?"

"The goddess Hylia's realm, the surface, in the past where my former master had been defeated by you before you became what you are now." Purple eyes flashed in anger as the younger sword glared at him.

"The hell?" He snapped. "And I'm guessing the damned sword you had me pick up is some sort of anti-demon weapon that I shouldn't have been able to pick up?"

"Exactly, but it was blessed for you, or at least, _human_ you." Ghirahim placed a hand on his hip, his eyes half lidded as he stared down at the shorter young man. He tried to remember how old he had been when he had been changed, and he eventually figured out that he wasn't much older than he was, he was nineteen and well out of any bodily changes that came with growing up, where as the hero had been frozen just as he was easing out of it. His voice was evident of that. It had been warm but rough at the same time, and now it was cold.

"Human... me?" He looked down and he looked lost. "So, my name is Link... right?"

Ghirahim nodded, not that the lost spirit could see. "Yes."

"I'm a demon, right?"

"Correct again, Skychild." Damn, there was the nickname he gave him.

"Why did you call me that?" Link looked up, his expression puzzled.

"I'll tell you some other time, sword." The demon's face screwed up and he stuck his tongue out in annoyance at the older demon.

"Don't call me that." He protested, his tone that of a spoiled child that wasn't getting his way. Link had suddenly become a brat, he had been so kind to others before, even if it wasn't specifically to him. They had been enemies after all.

"It is what you are." Ghirahim mused, a half-smile playing on his lips. The demon looked at the hilt of the Master Sword.

The bell-like chime of Fi getting her master's attention rung out in the silence. "Master, I predict with a 100% chance that your body's breakdown has become similar to Ghirahim's. My duty is also done. You need to place the Master Sword in its pedestal in Hylia's Temple."

"Who's that?" Link quietly asked, confusion lighting his eyes, and Ghirahim couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"The spirit of the Master Sword, Fi." Ghirahim simply stated. "Come on, lets go to the temple. You have friends there who you don't remember but they'll most likely attack me out of hostility for what I have done."

"What have you done? Why would they attack you, you look like a good guy." Link's eyebrows pinched together in worry and it was so adorable to see him like so, and he wanted to reach out and pull him close.

There was time for that, they were bound to one another now. Masters of each other.

"It's hard to explain. It was under the command of my former Master. I obeyed my orders, that is all." He felt self conscious about the gashes in his skin, healed up but leaving darker marks across his skin in burns and lacerations from his punishments from not properly carrying out an order given to him by his Master. "And you don't need to worry, he's gone, sealed within that sword of yours that you need to return to its resting place."

The young demon sighed before turning and starting up the spiral on foot, heading towards the Temple of Hylia on instinct it appeared. Ghirahim snapped and appeared at the top in his usual shower of diamonds, and it seemed to shock Link, as he jumped suddenly. Before he lost the memory of who he was, he had become used to the Demon Lord snapping his way around.

"Link, you could have just told me you wanted to get up here. I could have just teleported you up here." Ghirahim shrugged. Link glared daggers before he waltzed up to the heavy stone doors and pushed them open.

"Link!" A feminine voice rang out and the Spirit Maiden ran over and the demon visibly stiffened as she hugged him. "You won!"

"I would advise you step away from him. He doesn't remember anything, I told him his name and what he was. My former master, Demise, cursed him. He's like me now." Ghirahim spoke up and she stepped back and away, her blue eyes trained on him. He touched Link's shoulder and inwardly smiled at the trust that he had already been trusted with.

"Ghirahim!" The boy with the stupid pompadour growled and he walked over. The twig- Impa? Was that her name? Whatever, she was the goddess's dog.- stood over by the Gate of Time's large gear shape as it ground in its turn. The sound was foreign, and it was beautiful in it's own way, and Ghirahim could finally sit and respect the ancient relic. Well, as long as he wasn't run through by Dog or Idiot Hairstyle Boy with a blade or otherwise. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm simply guiding the wayward new demon here to place the Master Sword in her pedestal and we'll take our leave." Ghirahim gently took Link's hand and led him over to the pedestal, and nodded.

"Go ahead, Link." He waved his hand and the young demon unsheathed the sword, and readied it, placing it in the pedestal. He turned away and looked warily at Ghirahim.

"Can we please go now?" He softly asked, looking around, purple eyes untrusting of the humans at the moment. Ghirahim nodded and a soft smile graced the younger demon's lips. The feeling of safety washed down their bond from him, and Ghirahim pulled Link to him, running a hand soothingly over Link's back. The Goddess Incarnate looked disturbed and scared at the scene before the Skyloftian two and the dog of the goddess.

"Demon? Link's a human!" Stupid Hairstyle Skychild looked shocked, and just took things in, not quite adding two and two yet.

"Link was cursed by my master and he is now the same as I am. A Demon Sword and Demon Lord." Ghirahim tilted his head, tugging Link closer. Why did his body crave the closeness of the hero? All he wanted to do now was to drag the young demon off somewhere safe and hold him to him, so no one would touch his precious Skychild. _His_ Skychild. Only his and no one else's.

Ghirahim tilted his head away from the stupid boy and led Link to the Gate of Time, and he heard Zelda ask Impa about what to do now. Link didn't look back, and as Ghirahim led the new Lord into his new life, Ghirahim felt the rush of relief.

Link didn't regret anything.

Link followed Ghirahim closely, if not right beside him. Everything rushed right by him after he had woken up and the older... demon was it?... had led him to place the weapon that had supposedly belonged to him.

He was escorted from the building they had entered from the large clock like face, the experience of travelling through it was strange. Everything was... foreign but the same. It was aged, and it didn't look like time had been very kind to the structure. He brushed off Ghirahim's arm off of him and when the demon looked at him strangely, Link intertwined his fingers with Ghirahim's.

With Ghirahim, he felt safe. He felt secure and unjudged, and he had kindly told him who and what he was back at... whatever that place had been. Link sighed. He felt like there were other emotions that were directed at Ghirahim, but he had forgotten them, and that scared him a little.

Why did he lose his memory and what was his... sword like? His own sword, the sword he apparently held within himself.

What was he like, truly? What was Ghirahim like?

He probably never knew what he was, and now, the older man was an enigma and a confusing one at that.

"Link?" Ghirahim asked as they set out into the forest. "Are you okay? I get the sense you're worried about something."

"'M just confused. Don't worry, Ghirahim." He turned and looked into the forest. "What is this place?"

"Faron Woods. We first met here." He told him, and he squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Well, in the temple a little ways away from here."

"Can we go there? I want to see it." Link blinked innocently up at Ghirahim, his thoughts humming. Maybe he'd remember something while they were there about his past and what he couldn't remember.

"It protects a holy spring. I'm not sure if the monsters still lurk in the temple itself, but I can teleport us to the room where you first met me." Ghirahim gave him a small smile and Link nodded.

"Then teleport us." Link murmured and Ghirahim snapped with a click of his fingers.

The sense of being torn apart violently and reconstructed harshly left a bitter-sour taste in his mouth and he felt like throwing up what was left in his stomach once he felt solid ground under his feet and he reeled forward. Ghirahim let out a cry and braced him, carefully allowing him to sit down. Link looked around the room. There were pots and remnants of some, evident they had been crushed in a fight. Thick dust on the ground had been disturbed by footsteps of two others.

"What happened here?" He thought he heard the sounds of a fight echoing in his mind, but he could be wrong.

"When we first met, we weren't exactly... Friends." Ghirahim murmured. "You were still new to sword fighting and you were chasing after the Goddess Incarnate, the girl we saw back in the Temple of Hylia in the past. She's probably back in this time now. I was after her too, following my former master's orders to revive him." He was open in his explanation. "Remember anything?"

He focused on the sounds of battle weakly resonating in his head and they intensified. He got the vision of a blue sword and a black one crashing against each other in the heat of battle. "Its just... battle cries and shouts of pain, and swords clashing, that's it."

Ghirahim looked like he was thinking about something intently. "Demonic sword spirits do not remember their human pasts if they were one right away. If they remember anything, its the heat of battle. I could remember only the fights I had gotten into when I had changed." He explained. Why was the demon being so open with him? He was technically a stranger, and Link wouldn't be this open to a stranger.

"Why are you so open?" Link voiced the five words that had been bugging him since he was first told the truth, something nagging him that he was just trying to fool him, and it felt strange.

"I'm not going to let you go through what the Demon King to me and kept my former identity so secret, I didn't find out for myself until after my human memories returned. I'm going to let you know things as early as possible, so you won't turn out like I did." Ghirahim murmured and settled down on the ground beside Link, his red cloak swishing as he moved. He undid the chain across his collarbone and draped the material over Link's shoulders, the collar nestling around his neck. It was soft and secure and smelt like Ghirahim.

Link looked at him confused and the demon leaned in and brushed a kiss to his lips. "We have to get you in better clothing, and you'll probably need a place to stay, now that you're no longer human, you can't quite live like one." The elder smiled.

Link glanced down, and took in the rips and tears of his clothing. Bloodied green cloth had dried to his body. He nodded. "New clothing would be a good idea." The kiss had felt perfect and he pressed a kiss that lingered a little longer on those soft white lips, again, it was perfect.

"Any preference?" Ghirahim asked. "Preference what you would like to wear? I have a full arsenal of outfits I can have modified, or modify myself, for you, that I have never worn, preferring my usual tight clothing and my cloak." He didn't seem phased by the kiss Link just gave him, and he tucked himself closer to Link instead, draping an arm around Link's waist.

"Nothing really, feel free to dress me how you like." Ghirahim smiled and kissed him again.

"Could I put makeup on you? You'd look good with a bit of eyeliner." He whispered, looking excited that Link was letting him dress him.

Link couldn't remember if a male wearing makeup was considered... strange in the culture of the area he came from. He nodded, figuring makeup wouldn't hurt. Ghirahim did look quite attractive with the makeup, but he was probably attractive without.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged and looked up at the older demon, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Link? Are you okay? You look... unsettled." Ghirahim murmured, looking at him from under silver eyelashes. Damn, he was gorgeous and all Link wanted to do was kiss him again. He felt something strange moving inside him.

"Something is moving inside me." He muttered.

"What does it feel like?" He was questioned and Link thought for a moment.

"It feels heavy, like something is weighing me down, but I am not heavier than usual." He described the strange phantom feeling.

"Ah," Ghirahim nodded and tugged him close. "That would be your sword. You can sense it at all times, and sometimes it does that. It takes some getting used to, but you have time now that you no longer age."

"Can we go now? Go back to your..." He drifted off.

"Mansion?" Ghirahim finished. Link drew the cloak the demon had placed over his shoulders closer around him, and Ghirahim reached over and did the chain off. "Yes we can, and you look quite attractive in my cloak. You can keep it." He smiled.

"But it's yours-" Link began and Ghirahim shook his head.

"Yours now. It suits you much better than it ever did me." Ghirahim smiled and kissed him again. "I can get a new cloak." He held onto Link and snapped again, and they teleported.

When the ground was solid again, Link was seated on a lush bed, Ghirahim standing in front of him, undoing the cloak and pushing it off his shoulders.

"Arms up." He instructed and Link did so, Ghirahim pulling the torn clothing and chainmail off of him, and looked at his skin. He sighed and snapped, a tweezer in his hand. He pulled at some rings of metal that had embedded into the scar tissue and Ghirahim pulled them free, Link crying out as the skin pulled and tore. He panted when Ghirahim was finished, healing up a few minutes later, as the wounds that were reopened were not that deep, thankfully.

Ghirahim slid Link's boots and pants off, sliding the underwear Link wore off his hips, and Link sat in the nude on the bed, a faint blush on his lips. Ghirahim made a sound of approval as he looked over his body.

"You do have a fine body, Link." He smiled and ran his hand down Link's chest, making him shiver.

"Did you have to strip me?" Link asked mid shiver, those long fingers drifting over his chest again, drifting a little too low for his comfort and he moaned lightly, his lip catching in his teeth.

"I had to see what your body looks like so I can get a good idea of what would look the best on you, little one." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Link sighed as he felt something else inside his chest, blooming. It felt wonderful and when he reached along it spiritually, he shivered and Ghirahim too. "Please... Don't do that." He whispered.

"What is that?" He asked him innocently, unsure of many things.

"Its a bond that connects us. I'm not sure why, but it's the same as a Master and Weapon bond. We're both swords, neither of us a demon who can be called master. It's strange." Ghirahim informed him quickly, hesitating.

The new sword blinked a few times. "Bond... What other types are there?"

"There are the typical ones that form between mates, easily broken, and then the Master and Weapon ones which can only break in certain situations, and then the bond between married couples, which is a permanent bond between demons. Breaking that bond results in the loss of life for both parties participating. Before initiating that bond, the demons must consider if they want to be permanently bound to the other for the rest of their existences." Ghirahim sat beside him. "And then there is the contracts between demons and humans, but as a sword, you do not need to worry about that type of bond. It's a servitude bond, much like a Master and Weapon bond. Also, there is the slave bonds. There are many of them out there. The easiest to break are the slave and mate ones. Slave ones can be made more permanent through charms and spells." He reached out and ran his fingers through Link's hair and smiled. "Your hair is quite soft."

Link didn't know what to make of the complement, so he just shrugged his thanks. Ghirahim snapped and a pile of dark material appeared next to them, and Ghirahim handed it to Link. He pulled them apart, a dark top and shorts. He slid them on, and the material gripped his body tightly. Ghirahim smiled his approval.

"That looks much better." He tugged the fabric of the cloak he gave Link back up around his shoulders and did it back up, fixing his hair quickly, and Link could feel his cheeks go a little warmer than they had been a second ago. "And now you look perfect."

The smile on Ghirahim's lips were odd, and Link attempted to dig past the mental barrier separating him from his memories in the search of something that Ghirahim was before. He said they weren't friends before, but he seemed to have changed? Was it their bond that had done so? Or was it something else?

He sighed and shook his head in brief frustration, and he saw Ghirahim's hands wrap around him and pull him close.

"Skychild, are you okay?" He softly asked, and the demon shrugged.

"Just trying to remember what you were like before I lost my memories." He sighed, and the sword spirit hugging him sighed and buried his nose into his hair. He heard him hum and the little tune sounded very familiar to him, but it was something from very fresh memories that had been thrown behind the memory block and all he got was Ghirahim in the cloak he had given Link humming and dancing around...

Dancing around... what?

"Don't worry, Link. You'll remember eventually. It takes time for these things to happen." Ghirahim smiled and kissed him. He looked over his shoulder at a window, the natural light fading.

"It's starting to become night time, and it has been a long day for the both of us. I think it is time for bed." Ghirahim smiled, undoing the cloak again and smiling. He pulled the covers on the bed back, and smiled up at Link. "Would you prefer to sleep in your new clothing, or would you like to sleep without it?"

Link looked down. He didn't feel that embarrassed about if someone saw his body or not, as he had no idea how he slept before and he peeled away the skin tight fabric before slipping between the sheets. Ghirahim smiled and undressed, slipping beside Link and snapping, the lanterns in the room going out and leaving them in almost darkness.

Link hadn't realized how heavy his eyes were until they drooped closed, and he pressed back into Ghirahim, smiling softly in happiness as the Lord's arms tightened around him.

Daylight was the first thing Link woke up to, and the soft breath of the demon sleeping pressed against him ghosting against his neck was the second, his bangs tickling Link's neck and he giggled, attempting to turn around in Ghirahim's arms and getting it on the third try and he kissed Ghirahim's nose. Being loved was something he really liked, even if it wasn't neglected before he lost his memories, but his body felt that he hadn't had this type of affection from anyone ever before.

Link smiled, bowing his head a little and he felt the other stirr.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?" He heard Ghirahim's sleep roughened voice.

Link's stomach grumbled its needs and Ghirahim laughed. "I think that answers your question. I'm hungry."

"What would you like to have for breakfast?" Ghirahim asked him curiously. Link buried his face in his fellow sword's chest, his eyes squeezed shut.

"What do demons usually have?" He muttered, not wanting to get up, the bed was so comfortable, and he felt like he hadn't had any rest for decades. "I mean, our kind."

"Raw meat and blood." He felt lips graze along his neck, right over his pulse and he swallowed as his bond mate's tongue passed over the skin. "Blood is best fresh... Right from the source." He smirked, lips twitching against Link's neck.

A flash of pain rocked through his neck as Ghirahim bit down, and he let out a small cry of pain. Something was drawn from him, and his face scrunched up in pain. When the demon pulled back, his pale lips coated in a thin layer of crimson, and his tongue licked it off.

"Ow..." Link groaned.

"Sorry, the first time you're bitten hurts the most, but you get used to it." He craned his head, and there across his neck were faint white crescents that littered his grey skin. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore. My former master used to drink my blood quite often... and you're welcome to it." He whispered. Link nodded and reached up, placing his lips on Ghirahim's neck and biting down, breaking skin.

The resulting taste that filled his mouth was wonderful. It tasted a little bitter and sour, but only slightly. He sighed and moaned as he drank from Ghirahim, the blood sliding down his throat, and he pulled back, fulfilled for a little while longer.

Ghirahim fell back. "I don't want to get out of bed... yesterday tired me out to no return..." He gave a light laugh and smiled at Link. "Can we stay in bed?" He asked, a hand running over Link's back, feeling the muscle underneath the skin and rubbed his back. He pressed a lazy kiss to the sword's lips.

"Sure." Link smiled as he tucked himself close to Ghirahim's chest, his eyes closing again as he grinned. "I'm tired too."

"More so than me, as you fought my former Master and you went through the change all in one day. It hurts when the sword forms. It hurts worse when it reforms. You did a number on it and so did my master. It always puts a strain when my blade is fought with too often, the one Demise required of me, but now that I do not have a master anymore, my blade is reshaping to be a lighter one." He smiled and explained. "Well, the bond between us says otherwise, that you are my master and that you require a lighter and strong sword. Your portion probably says the same about me, that I am your master, and I have no idea what the bond requires of your blade to shape."

"How can we find out?" Link shifted back and looked up at dark brown, almost black eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to move." Ghirahim mused as he sat up.

"I want to know what my sword form is like." Link glared at Ghirahim. "Now that you've put the idea in my head, I would like to know!" He crossed his arms and pouted angrily at the older sword. Ghirahim chuckled.

"Well, we'll need to go down to the training room. You up for it? I'll need to perform magic on you and the sword being pulled from you is going to hurt. Your body doesn't want to let go of the blade. It'll be a better option as I can sketch out what your blade looks like and place it back into your body once I'm done."

"What are we waiting for? Lets go to the sparring room then!" Link gave the other a grin and got up. "I want to know what my blade looks like!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The two had quickly dressed, well, Ghirahim dressed himself and then pondered over what he should make Link wear, which made Link snicker as he sat naked and Ghirahim paced in thought.

He had finally settled on an outfit that was similar to his own, except the shirt he wore was two shouldered, and the gloves reached up to his wrists, and the spandex material was black. Ghirahim settled his old cloak over his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"You look very gorgeous, my love." Ghirahim murmured against his brow. "Very gorgeous indeed." He pulled him close and smiled.

He smiled as he started to show Link the way around his new home, the younger demon in awe of the other Lord's abode. "You do realize being a Demon Sword means that you are the other master of this house and its servants, now that you live here." He kept his hand on Link's back, just beneath his shoulder blades.

Link looked up at him in a bit of curiosity and caution."Really?" He asked.

emWhat does that mean? Being a Demon Lord? I'm not sure of what Ghirahim even did before I woke up after my blade formed!/em Link sighed and hung his head slightly, looking at his feet, the spandex gripping his feet. It felt weird but it felt neat at the same time. He pointed out new places to the younger man, occasionally the two poking into the rooms.

Link learned that Ghirahim's favourite rooms were all in his personal quarters: the bathroom, the bedroom and the library.

In the library, name a book and Ghirahim would most likely have it, well, fiction usually. It turns out he was a fan of fantasy, as he mentioned as they continued down to the sparring room. Link smiled as Ghirahim rambled on about a book that was about a pair of sword fighters that fell in love and fought the world together. In the end, one of them died, and the other avenged him before dying himself. Link wondered if that was the type of utter love that Ghirahim wanted in his life, to be so committed for the other that death meant nothing to keep their loved one safe, and then he started to look worried. Ghirahim laughed before he placed a kiss on Link's cheek and murmured loving words about that would never happen, as demons couldn't die easily.

Finally, they arrived at the smaller sparring room, consisting of a rack of swords that Ghirahim noted to the other as ones he crafted, and that even though they weren't as perfect as his other ones, he still used them as practise swords, and he would reteach Link how to fight. He swept the red cloak off of Link's shoulders and dropped it to the clean floor, and pressed his hand to Link's chest and murmured a spell, and pain surged through his chest and he arched in pain, eyes fluttering shut.

When he opened them, he felt different, a little stronger.

"What did you do?" He spoke and the voice that sounded from him resonated as if he was speaking into a metal bowl and he looked at his hands and squeaked in surprise. His hands were black like night and he had white bands running up his arms like some sort of bracelet and he looked over his form, blushing as he realized he was naked, but his... ahem... wasn't out for the world to see, like something was supporting it, which was nice because the lack of support for his manbits was really uncomfortable. He looked over his body, seeing the white bands crossed quite a bit of his body.

"I just shifted you into your spirit form. I need to rip your sword out, and the first time you use your sword form, it needs to be ripped from you. I'm sorry, it's going to hurt." He reached out and brushed a silver diamond on his chest and Link pulled away from him.

"Give me... A minute. I want to look over my body." Ghirahim nodded and the demon stood up, twisting his body this way and that, running fingers over smooth skin, a muted sensation of feeling, he could sense that he was pressing down, but the skin didn't give. It was strange. "Why doesn't my skin dip when I press it?"

"Your skin is supposed to be diamond strong, the only weakness is that diamond on your chest, Link." Ghirahim explained. "It wouldn't bend outside of shifting over muscle and bone." He stood up. "Ready?"

Link took a deep breath before Ghirahim pressed his hand to the silver diamond and his vision went black.

Ghirahim felt bad for placing the spell on Link, but his sword did come free a lot easier than his body playing tug of war with him. He placed the unconscious demon on the floor and snapped, the sword on the ground beside him. He set to work looking over how beautiful the blade was and how he was honoured this one had chosen him.

Link was his servant and his master, and seeing how refined and gorgeous the blade he held was... Ghirahim accepted it.

The blade was thin, much like the Master Sword, the metal a pretty cerulean that faded to black at the hilt. The gem there was green. He set on sketching the blade and how it curved out slightly at the bottom in a small box around an inverted Triforce. There were leaves etched into the metal around it. Ghirahim smiled as he gently touched the leather bound grip of the hilt, the colour the same shade as his eyes had been and now were. The hilt's decoration was plain and simple, but also quite beautiful.

Link's sword was truly a work of art. He sketched out the ivy that wrapped around the wings he had on his blade and Ghirahim had to pull his glove off to run his fingers over the ivy design.

"I thought you being my Skychild... You would have more of a sky theme, but it seems like the forest is your soul's home." He chuckled as he raised the blade skyward, the light surrounding it was unlike Fi's production of blue-purple, or his bright orange. The aura his blade held when a Strike was held up; the spirit needing to be conscious and able to hold up, whereas Demise had been unable to perform the strikes during the final battle, as he had so foolishly sealed him away; was the same colour of green as the gem.

That was behind him now, luckily. He was in the hands of a new Master, and he was so lucky and so strangely bound to another Demon Weapon, but then again, one of them would remain living if their blade was ever destroyed, as they were both master and servant. They would become the master, and they would no longer have a weapon inside them.

For a moment, Ghirahim thought of destroying the beautiful weapon bound to his soul, but a quick glance at Link's form lying so patiently on the ground made him shake his head and stop that train of thought.

The ivy wrapped around the hilt was a soft silver, and it was so beautifully crafted, Ghirahim wanted to hide the blade from the world...

He got to his feet after he finished the sketch, Link's sword in hand. The Demon Lord raised the sword in both hands and stabbed the sword back into the silver diamond, the blade melting back away into Link and Ghirahim waited for Link to wake up so he could perform the spell to let him change back. The first change like this... it had to be done by someone who wasn't the sword. It was because of how the magic needed to grow, and a kind Master's hand was necessary for it.

It was several moments before Link was able to wake up, his blank eyes opening and he tilted his head in a way that his vision was locked on Ghirahim, even though he couldn't really tell, but the focus of those orbs... he knew.

"What does my sword look like?" He softly asked, and Ghirahim leaned over and gave him a kiss, a hand on his diamond, and he felt the diamond recede, flesh tone appearing in diamonds across his skin, and Link looked away, and when he looked back, purple irises had appeared back in his eyes, yet they were also way darker than they had been before, something Demon Weapons eyes did. They took the original colour and added a shit ton of black to it.

Pardon his Hylian.

Well, not that much, but enough to dim the brightness and darken it enough. They looked more like Ghirahim's, when he looked in a mirror, the lack of a prominent shine in his eye. White hair changed back to light brown and softened up the rigid shape it had taken.

Link smiled, and he was taken.

Link sat up and Ghirahim flashed a drawing in front of his face. It wasn't coloured, but it was so well drawn and he covered his mouth with his hands as he gasped.

The drawing of his sword was so damn pretty, and he ran his finger along the hilt.

"What colour is the blade?" He asked Ghirahim, and the other demon filled in all of the wonderful details about the sword he held in his body, and several times he blushed and gasped at the description and comparing it to Ghirahim's wonderful drawing of his blade.

"It's gorgeous..." He looked up and gave Ghirahim a hug. "Thank you."

"I will do anything for you. I love you." Ghirahim stroked down his back. "I promise to keep you safe until I can teach you magic and sword fighting and all sorts of skills you will need because of your status. People human and demonic alike will be out to get your head. And demons will not hesitate to force you to your knees and reform that pretty blade of yours and seal you inside that weapon, or use you as a toy." His voice became dark and dangerous. Link flinched at the warning, and his hands went up to grip at Ghirahim's arms, his face stretched in a worried expression. He was terrified of the unknown with what he was now, and what he once was.

Those memories were buried, and he so desperately wanted to taste what he had once been. He wanted to know, he wanted to know everything about his past.

Why was all he knew so painful and lonely? Like he didn't have a single person beside him, and why was that past he knew bloody and violent? What was he before? Would he ever know what he was, other than the obvious?

Ghirahim must have sensed his thoughts- thank a higher figure if there was one for that wonderful golden bond they now shared- and his grip around him shifted, lips going right for his neck. "You'll know in time." He murmured. "You were alone before, you poor thing, but you won't be anymore. I will be at your side as your Master and Weapon." Ghirahim smiled kindly.

"Thank you." Link whispered.

Ghirahim sat on the chair in the dining room, his plate full of delicious slices of meat that had been sliced up, and he carefully cut his serving into bites and chewed, looking over at Link

"What's wrong?" He softly asked and his bondmate looked up in surprise.

"I don't... what is this stuff?" Dark violet eyes looked down, pretty purple studying the dark wood of the long table.

"Meat." Ghirahim simply answered as he placed another mouthful on his tongue.

"I know that much." Link glared, crossing his arms, the smaller demon appearing smaller in the cloak. "What emtype/em is the meat?" He seemed extremely annoyed. Ghirahim giggled.

"Beef and some human." He pushed his plate away when Ghirahim said human and shook his head.

"I'm not eating that stuff. Not human, no!" He protested and Ghirahim walked over, cutting a piece of lighter meat up and placing it in front of Link's lips. He glared and Link opened his mouth tentatively, letting Ghirahim place the meat in his mouth.

"See? Not that bad." He smiled after the young demon had chewed and swallowed. "How does it taste?"

"..." He hesitated at first. "It's a little... strange."

"Human flesh does do that at first." He stabbed another piece and offered it to Link. The demon seemed like he was quicker to accept the meat than before and his eyes flicked closed as the demon savoured the taste.

"It's... good... I can't get the feeling of cannibalism out of my head though." Link admitted and Ghirahim sat down.

"Cannibalism only applies to members of the same species, say if you ate a servant -which I very much advise not to, we are a little short staffed from my temper tantrums- that would be cannibalism." He gave Link a small smile. "The feeling will go away in a couple of weeks while you adjust to the culture and diet of a demon." His lips stretched in a kind smile as he continued to eat his own food.

Link nodded and started to eat on his own, and sooner or later, both of the demons finished their lunch, as after Link could move around again, Ghirahim had taught Link a basic offensive skill and the two spent a bit of time crafting knife after knife. Link had managed to create a couple of ones that Ghirahim launched to test, and they stuck well into the target. He had given Link a sloppy kiss, and they stopped there.

Now that they had finished, Ghirahim was trying to figure out what to do next, and he sat there, looking at Link's eyes as the other glanced around the room.

"It's really pretty here." He smiled.

"It's your home now." Ghirahim reminded him and the smile seemed to grow.

"I know! Thank you for letting me stay here with you." Link smiled and got up. "What now?"

The young demon seemed to have a lot of energy and Ghirahim chuckled briefly. "I have no idea, Link."

"Any way to unseal my memories? I want to know... I want to know what I was once... Please?" Link admitted and walked to his bondmate. "Ghirahim, please! I want to know... I crave it!" His tone had gotten desperate, along with the light in his eyes. He wasn't exactly sane at the moment, and Ghirahim could understand the desperation of finding something and he placed a hand on Link's shoulder. The younger sword froze up and stared down at the seated Demon Lord.

"I do not know how to lift the mental barrier shrouding you from your memories, Link, but I do know that they will come back within the next two or three years. Maybe even one year if you're lucky." Ghirahim pulled the smaller man into his lap and gave him a slightly sloppy kiss on the cheek. Link squirmed and giggled, but Ghirahim wouldn't let him go, chuckling to himself.

"How long was it for you?" Link looked up, kissing Ghirahim softly on the lips.

"Two years. You may be different. You are the only other Demon Sword in existence." He stroked Link's face tenderly. "I've promised before, and I'm promising again. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, not if I can help it. If one of our blades have to be destroyed... I'd rather it be yours. That gorgeous work is mine and mine alone to wield. No one will have you but me."

"Assertive, are we?" Link grinned and clung to Ghirahim, and the way one hand drifted down to clutch at sensitive skin made the elder shiver.

"Sensitive there. Stop unless you want me to pull every bit of spandex off you and do you over the table." Ghirahim growled and playfully bit at Link's neck. His breath hitched and the reaction was beautiful. He continued to nip up that column of pale flesh, Link's breath catching in his throat every few breaths, and a low moan and a whine of pleasure sounded from his beautiful lips.

"That sounds like a great idea, don't make me pursue it, you attractive fool." Link laughed cooly as Ghirahim seductively moved his lips over the skin that was revealed to him.

Ghirahim smirked as Link squeezed his rear again and he stood up and carried Link off to their bedroom, humming to himself as he kissed Link, gloves coming off first, and it left a slow trail into the room.

Needless to say, both of them were only in their underwear by the time that they got to bed.

Link woke up, sated and happy. He lay beside Ghirahim, snuggling into his bare warmth, and the stirring that Link was causing had alerted Ghirahim to his wakefulness.

"Morning, how you feel?" His voice was rough, and his sentence was that of someone who had had sex until some early hour of the morning and fell asleep soon after and was just waking up. Which he was.

"I feel great. A little sore." He chuckled as he pressed his face closer to the demon's chest.

"First time I take it?" Ghirahim asked, tiredly chuckling, Link looked up to see that his beautiful dark eyes were closed, the purple shadows under his eyes smudged. It was a shame to see the pretty colour all smeared out of location. Link shrugged.

"The first time I remember, that's for certain." He sprawled against the other Demon Lord and grinned. "But I think it's my first time at all."

Ghirahim smiled and opened his eyes, pressing a kiss to Link's lips. Link giggled. "Well, that's good. I got to take it."

Link wound a hand into his bangs, kissing him on the diamond on his cheek. Ghirahim smiled and stretched up a bit, pressing one to his own. Ghirahim hugged him. "Who knew in a few days, the two of us could go from not really knowing each other, well at least you not really knowing me, to being this close and open."

"It's the bond." Link blamed it with a smile on his lips, and the demon under him laughed again.

"I guess you're just that loveable." Ghirahim smiled and kissed him.

Dark bands wrapped around him, pinning him down, a great scaled hand reaching down and drawing a diamond out from his chest, pain welling through his body as he wished that it wouldn't betray him and change, but he did.

Dark laughter filled his ears and Ghirahim flinched as that hand massaged the diamond, before they smashed their fist in. A gasp tore itself from his mouth and his body arched up, arched away, writhing, wanting that hand out. The hand felt around and grasped something within him.

Link's sword! That was his!

He looked up into the face of Demise, that smashed in face of his he wore after he had been unsealed was twisted in a sick grin and morphed with the more handsome and humanoid face he had before Hylia sealed him. His mouth ran dry as the thick blade was pulled from his chest, and he couldn't help but scream in fear.

With failing attempts, he flailed his hands with no success and his conscious faded as Demise wielded that sword and turned on a green figure on the edge of his vision.

"Link... Run!" Ghirahim whispered. He clutched a precious blade, his own beautiful one, and Demise laughed as the sword shattered and Link collapsed.

"Die, both you and your pathetic little lover of an excuse for a demon sword!" Demise laughed as Ghirahim's vision faded to black.

He sat upright, hand flying around the sheets of the bed and not feeling Link at all. He looked down, the covers flung back and the sheets rumpled. Panic filled his body.

"Ghirahim? What's wrong?" Link's soft and beautiful voice filled his ears, and he was overtaken by relief as he looked up.

"Where did you go?" He looked wound up from his nightmare. His voice was strained with worry. His lover's eyes softened and he gave him a kiss.

"Bathroom. Why are you so freaked out?" Link rubbed his cheek soothingly and Ghirahim shook, pulling him onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the younger. He felt like the only way to keep him safe was to let Link never leave his side.

"Nightmare. You died in it, your blade shattered and Demise was back and he pulled my blade out and I died and then I woke up..." Ghirahim sniffed as he buried his face into Link's soft hair, shaking. "I'm so scared of loosing you, please don't leave me..." Tears gathered in his eyes, and he felt Link push him down and cover him up with blankets, snuggling close to reassure him.

"I won't leave you. I promise you that. If I die, I'll wait for you in the afterlife, no matter how long it is to wait for you." Link assured him, his hand stroking down Ghirahim's chest reassuringly, and he rested his head over his heart. Ghirahim soon fell asleep, pulling Link closer, arms tight around him in his sleep.

The next time he woke up, Link was already up, violet eyes looking up into his own. "How did you sleep this time? Did you have another dream?" It was the younger sword's turn to be worried.

"I had none, it's nothing to fret about, Link." Ghirahim smiled as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. The younger demon sighed as he relaxed into the grasp of the millennia old demon.

"How old are you? I don't think I ever knew that about you." Link's inquiry was out of the blue.

"Three thousand and nineteen years." Ghirahim murmured to the former hero.

Link glared. "Physically." He smacked his hand playfully, joyful light in his eyes. Ghirahim rolled his eyes and gave Link a look, earning a second smack on the hand for his troubles.

"I'm eighteen physically." To that, Link tilted his head. He looked like he was trying to sift through his memories to find out what his age was, but the barrier on his memories, the far kinder ones, didn't let them through, just the ones that called to the weapon, the dark thoughts of spilling blood and other... darker desires that demons indulged in. It was always cruel to remember nothing of the life you once led and only knowing the fights you had, even only a few without bloodshed, it was natural for a newly formed Demon Weapon's mind to conjure the illusion that they had drawn blood to kick start the natural bloodlust.

"I can't remember my age." Link looked down, an upset expression etched into his pretty face. He looked almost about to cry because of it, and Ghirahim tilted his head up, smoothing down soft hair with his bare hand.

"You look a little younger than me, if not the same age. I've always looked a little older than my actual age." Ghirahim murmured as he kissed Link softly. "So you're probably around eighteen."

Link nodded. "I'll go with that then..." He sniffed and buried his head in Ghirahim's chest, shaking.

Moodswing. Ouch.

Ghirahim sighed as he rubbed his hands down Link's back. "It's okay, love, it's fine, calm down..." He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head again, soothingly and reassuringly.

There was a loud noise coming from the entrance hall of the mansion and Link's eyes shot wide and away from Ghirahim, a blade appearing instinctually in his hands and his form was that of a wounded animal, hunched over itself for protection. Ghirahim got up and snapped, clothing appearing on both of them and down to where the noise originated from.

A tall woman stood with a displeased expression on her face. Ghirahim lifted a black blade and pointed it at her.

"Who are you?" Ghirahim demanded in a stern tone. She held her hands up, expression cold under long blue hair, her eyes blank.

"I mean you no harm, Ghirahim. I am Fi. Fioran to be exact, the demon separated from the Fi you know as the spirit of the Master Sword. Her Grace intended the Master Sword to be more human and be able to sympathize with her Chosen Hero, but when she saw that the humanity of her and all the little flaws made the metal of her sword weaker, she cast those flaws away and left me behind. Fira was the one who was left perfect and flawless, while I became the demon opposite of her, even though you as the spirit of the Hellbound Sword was truly her opposite."

Ghirahim's teeth ground against each other as he sharply glared at the woman. "I am no longer the Hellbound Sword. That blade was broken and I'm under new management."

"You do realize since he defeated your master, he's King." Fioran looked over at Link and tutted to herself quietly. "His eyes are darker, what happened to him?" She asked.

"Demise cursed him. He's a Demon Sword now, and we've got some strange emhe's my master and I'm his/em thing going on." Ghirahim growled and moved towards Link to protect him if need-be.

"He is still the King, no matter what you say." The demon turned, her hands at her sides. "But heed my warning, there is a greater force than either of you can imagine, and his life will be at stake unless both of you get stronger. You're going to have to destroy his capability of being a sword spirit, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim's eyes widened as Fioran jumped and landed where she had barged into the mansion in the first place, the trees visible from outside. "Will we see you again?"

"I've allied myself with you. I'll be seeing you now and then, my Lord and my King." She glanced at both of them before launching off the sill into the daylight.

Ghirahim wondered why Link felt so familiar to him when he woke up with the former hero in his arms, he knew Hylia had a hero before him, but he couldn't remember much and the first hero was something that left gaping holes in his memory.

What was Link to him, and did he know him from before?

**okay there's probably html in here and I'm not up to editing the html out right now. so o.e**

**I'll update when I finish new chapters and update with edits when I look over earlier chapters.**


End file.
